Ineo
Ineo is the 10th officer of the 5th Ring of the Royal Guards and the next head of the Unnamed Souls clan. Appearence Ineo heights 1.80 m and weights 80 Kg. He has a very built up body, since he trains a lot to gain as much strength as posible and therefore be able to perform his missions effectivley. His hair is raven black. It is short and spicky around most of his head with some longer strands pouring down around his neck. The cornea of his eyes is black and his iris is yellow due to the hollowfing poison which affected him at a very you age. Before that event his eyes were almost as dark as his hair. He has several scars from the many battles he has carried, the most notable of which being the one formed by three lines that goes right throught the left side of his face, all over his eye, as well as the burn mark on his right arm. He wears the standard shinigami uniform, a black kimono which features his officer´s numbers at the height of his chest in the front and a circle with the number of his Ring in the back, as all officers belonging to any Ring of the Royal Guards. On his back he has a tattoo in kanji which reads: "Those who rule over death look down on it, those who serve death fear her. I who has seen it,respect her." He carries his zanpakuto sealed as an standard katana which hangs from the left side of his hip. Personality Ineo is respecful to both people of his rank and over it. However, he can get really hot-headed if he feels someone is performing activities that he considers morally wrong, or acts aggressively against his partners. Thought a member of one of the Great Noble Houses of True Heaven, he, just like any other member of his family, shows no interest in respecting the formalities when it comes to relationships and despises anyone who believes themselves to be superior for holding an special rank or title. Following this "punk" actitude, he has no problem with ignoring the law to do what he thinks is right. This is something which happens frequently because of his sense of duty towards protecting anyone who he believes shouldn´t be involved in a conflict. Finally, even thought he is a confident person and has mastered all his abilities, he feels uneasy when it comes to use his hollow mask powers since it reminds him about the way his parents were murderered. Relationships Since he feels the responsability to get his father's former position as the captain of the fifth ring, relationships with the current captain are often tense at the very least. When it comes down to his family, it's hard for him to show his feelings. As his cousin would say "he is a lost case to human relationships who doesn't know what to do when he not training, eating or sleeping." History He was born at True Heaven . When he was 9 his parents were murdered by a famous assasin who attacked them with blades imprenagted with a poison known as "Red Crushing World", which kills Soul Reapers by causing their inner worlds to collapse and, as a consequense, transforms them into hollows. He was also poisoned but managed to survive and had to deal with an inner hollow since that day. He was raised by his father's best friend: Isshin Kurosaki, whose influence which proved to be essential to help him gain the strengh to domain his inner hollow. He joined the Royal Court guards as soon as he achieved his Bankai at the age of 20. Since then he has been given the offer to be seated higher but he has always refused, standing against the idea of abandoning the ring his belongs to since he feels it's his responsability to gain the position of captain of the fifth ring just like his father onece was and as is the tradition of the Unnamed Souls family. He has performed many missions at Jigoku with his team, and very few ones at Hueco Mundo. Powers and Abilities '''Heavy Shunpo: '''As any seated officer of any Ring of the Royal Guards, Ineo is trained in the use of this technic which bases large quick movement in leg-strenght. '''Light Shunpo: '''This technic is used by members of the Royal Special Operations Unit and is more kido-based than strenght-based, when mastered, it allows a shinigami to move almost without noise and with the appearence of a shadow through great lenghts and amounts of time. Ineo has not mastered it, but can use it effectivelly for short terms of time. '''Hakuda: '''Ineo has a Higth Marshall level at hand to hand combat, and he usually relies on it rather than kendo when it comes to fighting. '''Kendo: '''Thought being very skilled in this art, Ineo doesn´t use it very often since it doesn´t really fit his zanpakuto abilities. '''Kido: '''Ineo can perform hight level kido spells without not even calling their numbers, thought he still needs to say their names to make them full power. He is also good at calling the spells using hand incantation. '''Zanpakuto: '''Not yet revealed. Quotes (Yelling at one of the soldiers at his charge during a mission at Frozen Jigoku) "You did what?!? Are you insane? Oh, I get it, you want to kill me by giving me a heart attack... Shame I don't need a heart to live, though I look really ugly when fully hollowfied, THAT WON'T CHANGE THE FACT I'M AND WILL BE YOUR OFFICER IN CHARGE UNTIL THE DAY YOU ARE MOVED FROM THIS RING!!!" - If you dare to touch this article without my permision you are gonna regret it.